Fairy Tail love Games
by Emmybowbemy
Summary: Fairy Tail has these games that happen only once every 14 years. Lucy gains this power she doesn't even know she had. After the games loves in the air and well blood. Things get nasty when your in a love triangle with an extra point to it. NaLu, GrayLu, and LoLu.
1. Chapter 1

**Anime: Fairy Tail by Mashima Hiro I Dont own anything!**

**Hehe. This in my first story ever so I'm excited and I hope you enjoy it!**

_**P.s On Devaint Art I'm known as MickyMouse. And no i did not spell that wrong.**_

"Yosh! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu screamed with determination in his voice.

"Hey Mira, can you tell me what's going on again?" said a very curious Lucy.

"Oh! Yes, of course Lucy. We're going to the Fairy Tail Games". Lucy looked at her and with a very blank expression on her face said "Huh." Mira giggled remembering that this was Lucy's first time being in the Fairy Tail Games. "It's when all the male mages fight each other until one comes on top. It's the same with the girls".

Then Lucy's eyes widened in terrier at the thought of fighting Mira or Erza, but before Lucy could say anything, Mira interrupted her saying "Hehe. Don't worry I'm not participating this year." Lucy sighed with relief, but then Mira said two things that sent shivers down Lucy's spine. Mira looking at Lucy with her smiling face and said "But Erza and Teala is participating."

"ERZA AND TEALA!" Lucy screamed with fear.

STOP! INFO! If you don't want to know about Teala that skip this.

Teala (te-la) is a night mage. And no I do not mean Knight. She uses darkness. She is also very strong. Like S-class strong. You get the point yet? Anyway, she has long hair that is always in a braid hanging around her shoulder. Her hair is the color of raven feathers. It's a very deep black. She has golden eyes that are shaped like Evergreen's but without the glasses. Her outfit is usually the same thing everyday like everyone else's but Lucy. She wears a black tank top that stops right after her chest. The tank top is a low cut that the strap goes behind her neck. She also wears a leather skirt. She has black boots that go up to her knees and her mark is on her left shoulder blade. Of course the mark is black. She absolutely hates Fairy Tail and the person she hates the most is (guess who) Lucy. She's just to damn perky and that crap about Fairy Tail being her family was like stabbing scissors in her ears. ugh, and that voice just gave her a major migraine. If someone told her to kill them (can you believe it) she would. The only thing stopping her is her father. If she does anything bad to Fairy Tail she would lose all her money, her home and magic. Yes her father controls all that. She feels like her life just sucks so much.

Lucy was about to go into shock. "T-T-Teala. I have to fight Teala!"

"Well there's a chance you won't fight her." Mira said still smiling. "It's like a maze, but its one box leading to another until you reach the last box. Half the girls are assigned to a box so when you enter the box, you battle. Who ever wins the battle moves to the next box. It's just a matter of chance of you entering the same box as Teala".

Lucy was so freakishly nervous as they started to separate the male mages from the girl mages to assign them to the male maze or the female maze. "Luce!"  
When Lucy felt a hand on her back she jumped. "Natsu" She said realizing it was him. "What's up?" She asked.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck!"

"Oh thanks" Lucy said blushing. "Be careful ok Natsu. Don't want you burning the place down." she said giggling.

"Luce!" Natsu said pouting. "Oh I have to go. Bye Luce!"

"Bye Natsu!" she cried to the now faraway mage.

Lucy stood outside of the box's entrance. She could feel her heart pound very hard and very fast. Seconds felt like hours. Then it came.

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime: Fairy Tail by Mashima Hiro I dont own anything!**

**Yeah! Chapter two! Sorry it's a little boring and short. **

_**P.s On Deviant art, I'm Mickymouse. Oh and please rate and review.**_

Natsu dashes into the first box getting ready to fight. As he enters, a pair of blue eyes meet his.

"You ready to fight like a man Natsu?" said the figure. "You're going down Elfman!" Natsu is the winner! It only toke a few fire punches to knock Elfman out. "Oh yea! Next box!" As Natsu walked into the next box and was greeted by a cowboy figure. "Alzack!" "Your not going to win so don't even try." Alzack lost. Natsu walked into the next box "Pantherlily, your participating?" Natsu looked surprised. "I'm a part of Fairy Tail too!" he screamed with a vein popping out of his head" "Geez, you didnt have to get so mad" Natsu mumbled to himself. Pantherlily drawled his sword out from behind his back and went big and scary. Natsu became engulfed with bright orange flames. Pantherlily made the first move bolting over to Natsu getting ready to swing. When Pantherlily was close, Natsu squatted down. Pantherlily didnt have enough time to stop himself, so he tripped over Natsu. While Pantherlily was out of balance Natsu used his Fire Dragon's Fist on him. Pantherlily was out like a light. "Next box!" Natsu cheered for himself. Natsu growled and then mumbled "Metal Face." Gajeel opened one eye to see Natsu then he smiled. "This is what I've been waiting fo.." Gajeel was about to say for but Natsu's fiery fist was dug deep in his face. Natsu jumped back after the punch for offense purposes. "Why you." A big'ol vein started popping out of his head.(Like cat, like master.)"I'm gonna kill you flame brain!" Gajeel screamed. Gajeel was getting ready to do his Iron Dragon's Roar, but Natsu's fist went right into his stomach sending him flying. Natsu won! This pattern kept repeating again and again in till the last box. "What's up hot head? You ready to lose?" "Not in your dreams striper!" Natsu yelled back."Come on squinty eyes!" "You're on droopy!" (If you cant tell its Natsu and Gray. Someone actually asked me that.)Gray created a hammer out of ice and Natsu was blazing with fire. They both then shot from their places getting ready to swing or punch. In the end fire and ice was everywhere and there boy lay almost unconscious on the ground. "I-I can't believe I lost to a loser like him." he thought to himself. The winner walked out and realized he was the winner for the males. He was the strongest male in fairy tail! Than the announcer (Max Alors) said "The strongest male in Fairy Tail is …" the crowd was silent in anticipation. "NATSU!" The crowd went wild cheering for the pink haired fire mage. Now the only thing left is the female mage.

Lucy slowly walked into the box. OH NO! Her first battle was with Levy. "I guess I am battling you Lu-chan. Don't hold back, ok?"

"Alright. No holding back" Lucy then summoned Capricorn and well Levy was no match to him. Lucy then went to the next box it was Cana. "Lugi, ima - ima not holden back!" "Um Cana, your totally drunk." Lucy said. "Naa…." She was going to say no but she passed out, so Lucy just went to the next box. Next up was Bisca Connell. She whipped out her gun and started shooten. Lucy summoned cut all the bullets in half! "W-What the?" Bisca asked then ,just like her bullets, zoomed over to her. Cancer had won. Lucy jogged into the next box. "Lucy,ready to turn to stone?" Evergreen asked. Lucy ,not the bravest in fairy tail, was pretty scared. Evergreen took off her glasses and looked at Lucy. Lucy looked away. Evergreen then started shooting her Leprechaun everywhere.(look it up)before they got to her she summoned Leo. Loke picked up Lucy and ran to protect her. "Are you ok my love?" Loke asked. Lucy,already used to that kind of stuff from Loke, replied yes. Loke whispered something in Lucy's ear and Lucy nodded. They both stood up and Loke used his Lion Brilliance attack. It blinded Evergreen making her cover her eyes. While Evergreen covered her eyes Lucy whipped out her Fleuve d'étoiles, now fixed by Virgo, and circled Evergreen. When her Fleuve d'étoiles was completely wrapped around her, Lucy pulled on it sending Evergreen flying. Lucy had won. Loke saw Lucy cheering and smiling in the corner. "Be save my Queen."Loke said in a low enough voice so Lucy wouldn't hear, and disappeared. Surprisingly she won all her battles and never ran into Erza or Teala, but she spoke to soon. Lucy was entering the last box and she saw those heartless eyes. "T-T-TEALA!" Lucy whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anime: Fairy Tail by Mashima Hiro I don't own anything!**

**Chapter three! Yes!**

_**P.S on Deviant art I'm mickymouse123**_

"Yea Natsu! You did it!" Mira cheered from the crowd. "Hey Mira. Sorry I'm so late. I had some things to do. So Natsu won best male mage huh." said the unexpected Erza. "Erza! Aren't you supposed to be battling?" Mira wondered. "No. No S-class wizards this year. Remember?" said Erza with a strange face on. "But then where's Teala?" Mira said quickly. "She isn't!" Erza yelled with terror on her face. "LUCY!" they both said in unison.

"This is going to be fun." Teala said licking her lips. Lucy was trebling with fear. She couldn't move, no she couldn't breathe. Lucy finally snapped out of it when she felt something dark wrap around her leg. It was Teala's star whip. (Not real whip her magic) Lucy was whipped around like a rage doll. Hitting one wall after another, the walls soon had holes and little specks of blood on them. The black stary whip finally was realest from Lucy's ankle, flinging her against another wall. It was just enough time for Lucy to summon Virgo. "Haha! You think that little maid can defeat me? You must be joking!" laughed Teala. She than summoned dark lash and in an instant Virgo was down. "I-I'm so sorry princess" she managed to get out of her mouth as she disappeared. "Cancer!" Lucy summoned, but he was gone in a flash also. She had summoned all her key but Taurus. "W-what will I do now Lucy thought to herself out of breathe and almost magic. "Is that all you got princess" Teala said booming in confidence. Lucy squeezed her last key in her hand so tight blood started to trickle down onto the key. "I cant believe she defeated Loke and Capricorn so easily! I have no other choice. I must summon Taurus." Lucy was summoning her key when she noticed that in was glowing blood red. "What?" she thought to herself. Then, POOF! Teala saw noting but smoke sorrowed Lucy. "What the?" She whispered to herself. Then the smoke started to clear. "WHAT THE!" she repeated soon seeing what happened to Lucy. Lucy now had cow horns and her hair was in pigtails. Then the smoke started to clear up a little more. She saw Lucy was now wearing a cow bell around her neck and had had a brown bra with a silver buckle in the middle. She had brown leather gloves on and she was wearing a big belt, like a cow boy's, with a bikini like bottom that had a cow pattern on it. She had A TAIL!? Lucy then opened her eyes and said "I am ushi's seishin!" Her body has combined with Taurus's spirit! Lucy then held out her hand and a huge axe appeared. "Oh! I'm so scared. An AXE!" she said sarcastically. "Hump" Lucy said smiling. She was a completely different Lucy now. In a blink of an eye, Lucy had hit the back of Teala's back causing her to crash throw the wall. "Dam! She's fast! W-when did she get this much strength?" Teala said in pain. Wait, SHE WAS IN PAIN! HER, IN PAIN! HOW! Then Lucy swigged her axe up and yelled "Thunder rampage!" As soon as the axe hit the ground a blast shot through the ground toward Teala. It was like Taurus's, but it was combined with lightning. When it crashed into Teala, she felt like one-hundred swords went though her. "W-Who did this girl become? How did she get so strong?" she whispered because she was too weak to speak normally. "Let's finish this." said the new Lucy. "A-Are you going to kill me?" Teala said with fear she never felt before. "No. Just defeat you." Lucy said grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anime: Fairy Tail by Mashima Hiro Idont own anything!**

**Chapter Four! Hum okay… sorry for the wait!**

_**P.s Dont forget to rate and review.**_

Mira and Erza ran over to Natsu as fast as they could. "He-he! You guys came to congratulate me!" Natsu said smiling. "Yea yea what ever. Natsu we are going to need you to interfere with the female mage contest before it's too late!" Erza said out of breathe from running. "Before what!" Natsu said a little frightened. "Teala is going to battle Lucy and you know Teala." Mira cried. "What?" he said angrily. Then the announcer (Max Alors) called "Alright we have a female winner!" "Oh no we're too late" Mira whispered with tears swelling up in her eyes. "The female winner is…" Every thing was silent with anticipation. "Lucy!" The crowd went wild. "L-Lucy?" Natsu said. "I guess Teala didn't participate." Erza whispered to herself. "Now for the male and the female to congratulate each other." While they waited for Lucy they saw them caring Teala out on a stretcher. "Wait. Lucy did that." Erza said in wonder. Then they saw the new Lucy walk out of the box with her axe hanging over her shoulder. "Lucy?" Natsu said. Lucy looked at him and like magic she turned to normal at that moment. All the cuts, gashes, and rips in her clothing returned. She was so longer part animal. Then her world went black. "Lucy!" he yelled running to catch an unconscious Lucy. He caught Lucy just before she could hit the ground. "Put me down!" said the now awake Teala. "Put me down or I'll kill you!" She yelled. "Teala!" Erza shouted. "What happened to Lucy?" Teala looked at her right away after hearing her name. "I don't know! She was summoning this key and she was just totally changed. She was a completely different person." "Lucy did this to you?" the teen asked with a surprised look on her face. "Hey! She just caught me off guard, OK!" Teala screamed back trying to defend what was left of her pride. Natsu then looked down at Lucy with confused eyes. "I wonder what happened." He thought to himself. "Ohy, Luce! Wake up!" Her eyes remained shut. "LUCE! Wake UP!" the worried teen cried once again. Natsu's cries then got the attention of their friends. "What's wrong Natsu?" Mira asked. "Luce isn't waking up! I've already tried." Natsu said in a worried tone. "We better take her to master." Erza said with a serious face on.

When they finally got to Fairy Tail's master, he decided to examine her. "Well, it's a good thing we hired a doctor for Fairy Tail. Take Lucy to her and if that doesn't work, go to Wendy. She might be able to help." The master said in a fatherly tone. "I just hope Lucy will be alright." said the new voice in the room. "Juvia, Gray! So you heard about Lucy." Erza said. "Yes Juvia and Gray heard. Juvia heard it from Gajeel-kun and Levy-chan. Juvia told Gray-sama about what happened. Juvia will do her very best for Lucy!" Juvia said in a sad tone. (Wow that's a lot of Juvias)

Erza was carrying Lucy on her back, but Erza was really tired from her mission she went on. (That's why she was late to the competition.) Erza soon was panting hard. "Wow Lucy must be really fat if Erza is out of breath." Happy said. "ah-hahahaha! Wow! Lucy's fat!" Natsu sang. "Natsu!" Erza said in a tone that frightened Natsu so much, it made everyone shiver. Even Lucy and she was unconscious. "She's not fat. She's actually really light. I'm just really tried from my mission." "What was your Mission Erza-san?" Juvia asked. "I saved a city from an army of ogres and one-handed giant man-eating lizards. Not too much." NOT TOO MUCH! Juvia thought to herself. "o-oh. Well if you want Juvia could carry Lucy." "Oh no. It's okay Juvia. Natsu is going to carry her." "What! I never…."Natsu started to say but Erza glare shut him right up. "Ok." He said. "I'll put her on your back." "Wow! She is light." Natsu then stared to have a devilish grin on his face. "Oyi Natsu! Why are you smiling like that?" Natsu was about to say because he got to grab Lucy's upper thigh and her big tits were pressing against his back, but he thought it sounded weird so he said "I get to feel Lucy."(Like that was much better Natsu. o_O) "So you liiiiiike her." The cat said with his usual he liiiiikes you smile. "No. I just know if Lucy was awake she would sooo kill us." He did admit to himself he did like how it felt. It kind of made his stomach tingle knowing it was Lucy's body. What ever he thought to himself. You're just worried about Luce.

They finally reached the guild where the new guild doctor works. "Oh, Hello!" She said in a really friendly tone. "Would you like me to check out your friend? Hum…Lucy right?" "Uh, yeah. How did you know that?" Gray asked. "Oh, I've done research on everyone in the guild Gray, right? Anyway you can bring your friend in here." She pointed to the now doctors office.

After 10 minutes, which felt like hours due to the worrying, the doctor stepped out. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "She's just fine. She just use her magic a little too much to the max. She'll be just fine with some rest" Everyone sighed with relief after hearing that Lucy was just fine. "Natsu, right?" "Yes?" "Could you take her home and put her in bed? She should wake up tomorrow." "Sure!" Natsu replayed back.

After carrying Lucy to her apartment, He really breathed in the air. He loved the smell of Lucy's apartment. It smelled so much like her. That's one of the reasons for hanging out with Lucy so much. Well besides the fact they were nakamas. She smelled like delicious vanilla with a little hint of soft lavender. He loved it when she would put mango chapstick on. Ha! He could smell her all day. He slowly laid Lucy on her soft, pink bed. He loved that bed as well. He slept there all the time. Anyway he needs to get back to Happy. "Night Luce!" Natsu smiled before jumping out the window. I hope she'll be alright he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anime: Fairy Tail by Mashima Hiro I don't own anything!**

**Chapter FIVE! 5555: D Man! I was sick for a long time. ****_Rate and review!_**

"COW!" Lucy screamed as she shot up awake. She then looked around wondering how she got in her room.

"H-How did I get back in my room? Let's see, what is the last thing I remember?" Lucy asked herself. I was fighting Teala and…"The fight with Teala! What happened? D-Did I win?"

Lucy then scratched her head with both hands in frustration. "UGH! It's no use! I just can't remember." She then shrugged and said "Oh well, I'm just going to have to ask Erza or someone." She said getting up to get ready for the day.

"OW!" Lucy then stopped in pain. She had now become aware of all the bandages and bruises on her body. Her body was completely achy.

"Well, I definitely fought with Teala. I'm so sore!" Lucy complained to herself. "I know! I'll take a bath!" she sang happily and walked slowly to her bathroom. (due to the pain)

As she undressed and filled the bathtub she kept asking herself what happened and why can't I remember.

She slipped into the warm rose scented water she sighed in relief. It was like the water was washing away all her cuts, gashes, and bruises. After taking her long and relaxing bath she walked into her living room, got dressed, and fixed her hair.

_

"Lu-chan! You're Awake!" Levy said with a big smile on her face.

"Yea! It's so nice to see you Levy-chan!" Lucy then started walking toward the bar.

On her way everyone welcomed her back. "Welcome back Lucy! How are you feeling?" said the smiling Mira. "I feeling a little sore, but besides that I'm great." Lucy replied.

"Hey Mira, can I ask you something?" "Yes of course Lucy. Ask away." "What happened yesterday? All I can remember was fighting Teala. I was really beat up and I only had Taurus left. I-I was summoning him and I think I notice the key was red. After that I saw Natsu's face outside and everything went black. That's it, that's all I can remember." She explained.

"Well, all I know is you walked out looking really weird after you had just defeated Teala." "Wait a minute, I defeated Teala" Lucy said with a wide-eyed expression on her face.

"Yea, she was beat up pretty bad." Mira replied back. "W-What happened?!" Lucy said in shock. "Again, I don't really know. The only person who would really know is, well, Teala." Mira said in a serious tone.

"What? Do you want me to get killed?" Lucy said very loudly. "No! I'm just saying…" Mira was starting to say but got cut off by the new Fairy Tail doctor.

"How are you feeling Lucy?" she said with a big smile on her face. "Uh…yea, I good just a little sore." "Well just to be sure you're ok, can I do a check up?" the doctor asked. "Oh yes, of course."

Lucy then starting to get up and said "I'll have to talk with you later Mira. Bye!" "See you later Lucy!" "Ok, right this way." She said still smiling gesturing towards the new doctor's room in the guild.

"Wow! You're doing great! You're a very fast healer Lucy!" Lilla exclaimed (nurse) "If you wanted you could go on a mission. Your Magic is at full capacity again." She said with a big smile. Lucy smiled back and walked out meeting a pair of blue eyes.

"Gray! Hey!" Lucy said. Gray smiled at her and said "How do you feel Lucy?" "I'm feeling just fine, thanks for asking." Lucy replied. Gray smiled at her responds.

"GRAY! YOUR PANTS!" Lucy screamed. Gray started freaking out wondering when he took off his pants and where they went. Then in the corner you could swear you saw a noise bleed.

"Gray-sama" Juvia sighed with a smile.

"Lucy" Lucy looked at Gray and saw he was blushing. Her heart started pumping at the sight of Gray's red face.

"Yes?" Her red face like Gray's. "Will you go on a mission with me?" Gray said looking away. "S-Sure." Lucy stuttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Anime: Fairy Tail by Mashima Hiro  
Chapter 6 Lovely 3

"G-Gray-sama. Juvia will defeat you my love rival, Lucy!" Juvia yelled when Gray and Lucy left.

"Where do you want to go on a mission?" Gray asked. "How about that new capture mission. The one in Yosten Town." "Alright then, to Yosten Town." They both smiled at the same time.

"Yosten Town hum. Looks like Juvia is going to Yosten Town today."

Lucy and Gray bought their train tickets and were about to board.

"All aboard!" the train conductor cried.

Lucy was stepping on the steps to get on the train when her foot slipped. "wahah!" Lucy screamed as she started to fall, but then she felt a strong pair of muscular arms catch her.

She had fallen into Gray's outstretched arms. Lucy looked up to see Gray's face. It was inches away and she started blushing like crazy.

"Lucy! Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" "N-No. I'm fine, thanks." Gray then started walking up the steps with Lucy still in his arms.

"G-Gray, you can put me down." "It's fine. I don't want you falling again." Lucy looked away blushing.

"I'm not going to fall again." She sputtered.

He picked a seat and set her down. He sat in the seat across from her. Lucy was looking down blushing really hard.

Juvia was standing at the door way squeezing the frame. She was fuming a lot. "J-Juvia, stay calm. Stay calm." She kept repeating to herself.

"Um, Gray." "Yea Lucy?" "Your shirt's gone." "Gah! Again?"

After some time there was a small boom noise. Lucy and Gray looked toward the direction of the noise.

One of the conductors walked into their cart and was getting ready to make an announcement. "Attention passengers! The train's AC has just broken down." After that there were mumbles among the crowd. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" "Oh no! It broke down." "It's summer time, what are we going to do?" The most the mumbles said.

As the minutes passed the train grew hotter and hotter. Gray (being an ice mage) was just fine, but Lucy was so HOT.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Gray asked. "Yea, it's just hot and it's making me tired." She smiled sleepily.

Gray stared at her for a couple seconds making Lucy blush. He stood up and sat next to Lucy. (Window side) Lucy looked at him confused. Then she felt those strong arms wrap around her again and pull her in. Lucy was now leaning against Gray's bare muscular chest. Lucy's Face was bright red.

"Better now?" Lucy was now just realizing Gray's coldish body was now cooling her down. "Y-Yea." Lucy stuttered.

Lucy's eyelids were becoming super heavy. She then fell asleep on Gray's chest.

Juvia was fuming and had broken the part of the frame she was holding. "J-J-Juvia. S-Stay c-calm." She repeated over and over again, resisting the urge to walk over and throw Lucy out the window.

Gray started to doze off himself, when the train came to a sudden stop. It made Gray wake up, but Lucy was still asleep on his chest. Everyone was looking around. The cart's door swung open and giant lizards walked in.

"Nobody move!" one shouted holding up a huge mace up. Lucy woke up, but Gray held her in his arms firmly.

"Who are you?" Gray shouted. The one that looked like the leader looked at Gray and said

"Watch your mouth boy! I'm the great Warlando!" "You're that bandit everyone's after." Gray said.

"Why yes I am and not one person can catch me." He laughed. Lucy looked up at Gray and whispered "That's the guy we're after." Gray nodded.

The lizard looked at them and grabbed Lucy by the hair. He pulled Lucy right out of Gray's arms.

"No whispering plans to your boyfriend blondie!" Gray was getting up to save Lucy, but two of the other lizards stopped him. The lizard dragged Lucy by her hair out of the train. He threw Lucy on the sand outside with his mace leaning against the train.

"You see where we are?" "The desert." Lucy said bitterly. "Yes, the desert and do you know what that means?" "N-No." Lucy said with fear growing inside her. "It means it's the lizard's land and that means the lizard will win." He said grinning.

Lucy grabbed her keys, taking the grinning as a threat. The lizard started laughing evilly. "You think a snowflake like you could beat ME in MY turf?" He started laughing some more.

"Think again blondie." The lizard sank down into the sand and disappeared. Lucy looked around to see where he might pop up next.

Next thing she knows is she's being pelted with sand bullets. She looks over to the direction the bullets are coming from and sees the lizard. He smiles and disappeared again.

"I see how it is." She grabbed Virgo's key and held it up, but the lizard popped up and used his sand bullets to knock the key right out of her hand.

"Not on my watch missy." He said still smiling. "W-What am I going to do?" she thought to herself. "Virgo is the only one who can really defeat him. I'll have to get my key before her comes back." Her thoughts ran.

She bolted over to Virgo's key when the lizard man turn some sand into a sword and cut up her hands until they were covered in her blood. "Try handling your keys now daisy." He laughed.

He started swinging at her legs. Lucy cried in pain. She looked at the shining key that was inches away from her. She knew she could just grab the key, summon Virgo and it would all be over, but she couldn't, her hands when in so much pain.

"I-I can't let this guy defeat me. Pain or no pain, I WILL SUMMON VIRGO!" she screamed in her thoughts. She grabbed the key and winced in pain from the key touching her open cuts.

She staggered up with blood running down her legs and on to her key.

"Still up I see. I can fix that." He picked up the mace and started charging at her. "OPEN UP! GATE OF THE MADEN!" Lucy summoned. Before the cloud of smoke swirled around her, Lucy saw that her key was blood red.


	7. Chapter 7

Anime: Fairy Tail by Mashima Hiro  
Chapter 7 OH MY GOSH! 7 chapters! Wow!

The giant lizard all of a sudden saw all this smoke coming near him. He started coughing due to the smoke intake. The next minute he felt two long chains wrap around him tightly.

"Gah! What?" The chains then pulled him really quickly and hard to it's source. He closed his eyes getting ready for impact, but then the pulling stopped.

He opened his eyes and met a pair of brown ones just centimeters away. He realized it was the girl, but it wasn't really her anymore. He started trying to get free, but he soon realized he wasn't going anywhere.

The girl started leaning closer to his face and her cheek brushed his scaly one. Her soft glossy lips were right next to his ear hole (I don't know what lizards have) and she whispered "I am the Otome's seishin."

The once fearless lizard now had a flame of fear inside him growing and blazing brighter and brighter by the minute. He knew this girl had changed and he could feel in the pit of his stomach that something was going to happen to him, something very bad.

"W-What does that mean?" He said trying to erase all the fear in his voice. In a monotonous tone, she whispered "It means its time for your punishment."

She jumped back with the chains extending with her distance. She disappeared into the smoke that was still around. The fear inside him was overwhelming him.

He was dragged in to the air after a few seconds of nothingness. He was at his peck, when he started plummeting to the ground. He thought he was going to crash but at the last minute, a hole opened in the ground. He was in the tunnel he built underground that no one knew about except him and his men. The chains were realest from their tight grip around his body.

"Look around." The girl said. The lizard looked at her. "Where are we?"

Fear filled in his eyes remembering the word he said to the girl earlier.

"U-Underground." "Yes, and do you know what that means?" "N-No, I-I don't. S-Sorry." "Then I'll just have to show you." she said with no emotion on her face.

She sank very quickly into the ground. The suspense was killing him. He stared to run away when the chains from her wrist shot up from the ground.

They came so fast and so hard, they left cuts on the lizard's thick armor like skin. The lizard stumbled backwards.

While his back was facing the ground, the girl popped out of the ground. Her feet were on his back but she popped out of the ground with such force, her feet were still on his back even though he had already smashed into the ceiling on the tunnel.

She disappeared into the ground once again.

The lizard tried running again, but this time her foot hit the bottom of his jaw. Her kick was so powerful, it flung him to the top of the tunnel again. The girl kicked him in the stomach in mid air. It sent him flying about 20 feet.

Before he could stop, the girl was already behind him and grabbed the back of his head.

She crashed the lizard's skull against the rock wall. She started running dragging his face against the wall. When she was done she threw him to the ground.

He was crying in pain. He started stumbling to get up and run, but his legs would not move from that spot. He looked at his feet and saw the chains. They pulled him even further under ground and then back up to the tunnel, but they didn't stop at the tunnel.  
The chains had pulled him though the sand and rock to the surface.

Dust and smoke was everywhere. The wind blew just a little bit, enough to show the girl within the smoke. He looked up to her standing on the rock. Her maid's outfit was blowing in the wind. Then a thought popped into the lizards head.

"C-Could you be…" He stopped in mid-sentence when the girl's chains turned to into a chain of boulders. She whipped up here chains then whipped the lizard.

He spat up some blue blood and pleaded "P-Please have mercy on me! I beg of you! Please!" He cried the words with all the strength he had left.

"Just send me to jail! Please, let me live!" The girl walked over to him and lifted his head up to look at her.

"Punishment has been completed." As soon as she said those simple, but meaningful words he passed out.

"Now for me to rest." In a flash, the powerful and fearful girl had turned back into a wounded and weak Lucy. She fainted onto the hot bloody sand.

Gray jumped out of the train shouting "Lucy!" Then he stopped and looked at the scene that was in front of him.

He looked at the almost beaten to death lizard then his eyes wondered to Lucy. "Lucy!" Gray called running to his unconscious friend.

He scooped her up bridle style and walked back into the train. There was lizard minions all passed out on the floor. All the passengers looked to Gray and Lucy.

"Is there a doctor on the train?" He shouted. One old man stood up and said "I am sonny." He smiled.

"Would you like me to check her out?" "Yes, please." "Alrighty then put her on that seat and I'll have a look at her."

Gray put Lucy down where they were sitting. After a couple minutes of looking and checking the old man said "She'll be just fine, but I would like to bandage her up."

His shaky old man voice somehow calmed Gray down. While the old man helped Lucy, he went outside and dragged the lizard from outside, into the train.

He looked at him closely and asked himself "Did Lucy really do this?" "OOOOWWW!"

Gray heard Lucy's voice and ran to her. "Lucy your awake!" "Y-Yea, but I don't remember what happened. What happened to Worland?"

Gray gestured to the lizard and said "You beat the shit out of him." "W-What! I did? T-This is just like what happened with Teala."

"Yea, strange." Juvia, who saw almost the whole thing, said.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Anime: Fairy Tail by Mashima Hiro **_  
_**Chapter 8 THANKS FOR ALL THE FAVS!**_

_**I'm also on Deviant art as Mickymouse123!**_

Gray and Lucy were walking in the middle of Clarks Town. They had just dropped the giant lizard and his minions off at the Charston Prison.

"Are you sure you're alright." "I'm fine Gray. The Doctor just told me to not use my magic for awhile." He stopped walking. Lucy then stopped and looked at Gray with concern. His bangs were covering his eyes casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Gray?" Lucy said while taking a small step towards him. Gray reached out and pulled Lucy into his arms. Gray barred his face into her soft blonde hair. Lucy blushed and whispered "Gray?"

"I guess I'll have to protect you with all my power…" Gray whispered back in her ear. Gray put his forehead on hers and said "so stay by my side and don't leave it."

"Ah, yea. I-I wont leave it." "Good, now let's go home." He said picking her up and started running to the train station.

"G-Gray!" Lucy said with a surprised look on her face .Juvia was so pissed she didn't even care if she was seen or not she just stomped angrily to the train station.

One little boy made the mistake of being in her way. "Hi miss!" he said smiling. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" she hissed. The boy was so scared he ran off crying.

When Gray and Lucy came back home to Fairy Tail, people kept asking questions about the mission because they wanted to know why Lucy was wearing bandages. While Gray was telling the of their mission, Lucy walked over to the bar.

"Hey, Lucy! Why are you wearing bandages?" "It's a long story, which by the why reminds me I could probably take these things off." "Oh, I can help you with that Lucy Mira smiled. Lucy got to her feet when the guild door swung open.

"I'm back everyone!" Natsu shouted walking in. He smiled that toothy grin of his until he saw Lucy. His fun smiley face turn into a serious and kind of angry look.

He ran over to Lucy. "Lucy, what happened? Are you alright?" he shouted. All the eyes in the guild were on them. "Natsu don't worry, I fine. I was just doing a mission with Gray when..." Lucy got cut off when Natsu shouted "Mission with Gray!"

Natsu's eyes darted to Gray. Natsu ran towards Gray with much speed. People started to get concerned because Natsu's fists were on fire.

"How could you let this happen to Lucy?" Natsu shouted, punching Gray square in the face. "Natsu!" Lucy screamed. "You think I let that happened to her on purpose?" Gray shouted punching him back with an ice coated fist.

Natsu turn his face to Gray with monster eyes and screamed "I bet you were to damn worried about you life and waited to get to Lucy!" In the middle of the sentence, Natsu punched Gray super powerfully in the face.

"There were other people on the train I had to protect!" Gray screamed back.

They started to beat the crap out of each other, but it wasn't their normal fights, it was way more intense.

"Stop it you two! Stop!" Lucy tried to break up the fight before some one got too hurt, but they just pushed her out of the way and kept killing each other.

Everyone was speechless, but then tried to stop them. The problem was anyone who came near got hurt. Even Erza was no match, but everyone still kept trying to break up the fight.

Lucy began to cry, but when Lucy heard two big, loud cracks, she snapped.

Lucy screamed a blood curtailing scream that got everyone's attention, even Natsu and Gray.

"ALRIGHT! I have had ENOUGH! Until you two calm down I WONT BE ANY WHERE NEAR HERE!" Lucy ran to the doors and screamed "GOODBYE!" and ran out the door.

Natsu and Gray, who were on the floor, started to get to stop her, but then Gray and Natsu cried in pain. They had finally realized what they had done.

Natsu had broken Gray's right leg. He had had also burnt Gray's left shoulder, cut his left side, gave him a black eyes, and gave him a bloody nose. Gray had Broken Natsu's right arm, cut his left cheek, and sliced his right side. They both had black bruises all over their bodies.

They looked around and saw the other guild members were also injured. They couldn't believe what they had just done. Worst of all they made Lucy cry.

"Damn! Why did I get so mad? Why did I punch you Gray like that?" Natsu mumbled to himself.

"Natsu, Gray!" an angry voice yelled. Gray looked to see Erza, but Natsu just kept facing the guild doors. Erza walked over and looked at Natsu. "Natsu, look at me!" Natsu did move.

"Natsu!" Erza grabbed his shoulder, but he shook her hand off. "Natsu!" she walked in front of him.

Natsu's bangs were covering his eyes and he was clenching his fists.

"Natsu, what's wrong with you! Look at what you did! You went too far! Are you listening to me?" Natsu mumbled something.

"What?" "I need to find Lucy!" Natsu said running out of the guild doors.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled. "I should find her too." Gray started, but Lisanna stopped him. "We need to take care of your leg before you go anywhere." "But!" "No buts!" "Fine!" "Good!"

Despite all the pain, Natsu ran with everything he had towards Lucy's sent. After a couple of seconds he was at the train station. He got to the station and everyone was staring at him.

As he followed the scent, one of the train conductors started chasing. "Hey, you can't be here without a ticket!" he yelled.

The scent lead him to an area where a train used to be, but the scent stopped their. He slammed his fists to the ground screaming "Damn it!" He started crying. "I lost her. I couldn't stop her." He whispered to himself.

The train conductor finally caught up to him. Out of breath he said "I…finally…caught you." and dragged Natsu out of there. "Lucy…" Natsu whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Anime: Fairy Tail by Mashima Hiro**_

_**Chapter 9 ~ sorry it took so long. I've been a busy bee. ;)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

~ Normal P.O.V

Natsu dragged himself back to Fairy Tail. He didn't know what to expect when he got back. He didn't think anyone would forgive him for what he did. He didn't even know why he did that. "Damn! Why did I do that? Was it that I...I saw a nakama in pain?" Natsu tried to think why, but he failed at that. (Dang it, Natsu! You dense idiot!)

He walked in though the guild doors with an emotionless look on his face. All eyes were on him. Some of them were dark glares and others were sympathetic for him. In a second Erza ran up and punch him in the face.

Normally that punch would just hurt his face, but there was nothing normal about this day. The punch knocked him down to the ground. He started to try to get up, but he was too weak. "What the hell were you thinking?" Erza screamed at him. "I'm sorry every one." As soon as that mumble left his mouth he started sobbing.

Erza stepped back in shock, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Jellal. "Jellal?" She looked at him with shock. Jellal just shuck his head to tell Erza to give the boy some space. Erza's face now took on a sad look as she turned to see a crying Natsu on the ground. Everyone just looked at him with sad eyes.

~Lucy P.O.V

"What just happened back there?" I asked myself. Just remembering it made my heart feel shattered. After a second, a thought popped in my head. "Where am I even going?" I took out my ticket and looked at the print. "Owiny Beach. I'm going to the beach huh." Memories of the beach flooded though my mind. One I remembered very vividly.

~ Flash Back Time! :icononionharpplz:

"Natsu, don't throw that at Gray!" I yelled playfully. I knew that would spoil Natsu's plain to sneak attack Gray. "LLLLuuucccceee, you ruined my plan!" Natsu pouted. Natsu's face was so cute and sad; I had to make him happy again. "Aww. Come on Natsu. Don't be sad, I-I'll buy you dinner tonight."

His sad little pout turned into a big smile. I couldn't help but smile as he jumped around with joy.

Later that day, after dinner and the hours and hours of partying, it was time to sleep. I was so tired and lucky me, I got the softest bed at the resort. The problem was Natsu got the hardest. "Please, just for to night Lucy?" he begged me. I was so tired and I didn't want to deal with this. "Fine. But just for tonight". Man was he happy.

~ End of Flash Back

~ Normal P.O.V

Lucy smiled to herself. "That was the first time I let Natsu sleep with me." She thought to herself.

Lucy finally came out of her trance when the speaker went on. "Attention Passengers. Owiny Beach is 5 minutes away."

Lucy couldn't believe her ears. "How long was I day dreaming about Natsu and Gray?" she asked herself. She paused. In seconds her face was red. "D-Did I just say that?!" She yelled at herself.

Since it was getting late no one was really awake on the train. Lucy's scream woke them up. "Opps" She smiled as innocently as possible. "Sorry."

~Lucy P.O.V

The train arrived at the station and we all stepped off. "What am I gonna do?" I thought to myself. "I mean I didn't even think this though. I was just so upset I just left." I smiled sadly. "I'm good at that, just leavening when things get hard." I whispered guiltily to myself.

I shock my head. "I need to focus." I said sternly. "Alright, I should find a hotel first since its getting late."

I look around the board walk seeing where a hotel might be. "Finally!" I shout with joy. I had finally I found a hotel.

~Time Skip~

I looked out the window from my hotel room. It was such a pretty beach sunset. I looked around the beach and no one was walking or playing there. "Well that's strange." Then an idea popped in my head. I clapped my hands and smiled wide. "I could have the whole beach to myself!" I ran down and out of the lobby and the beach.

I took off my heels and wiggled my toes in the sand. It was so soft and warm. It just completely relaxed me, like this sand was just sitting there waiting for only me. I close my eyes and feel the cool breeze blow against my face. I took in the warm glow of the setting sun.

Then an image popped into my mind. It made me want to cry again. I was remembering the scene from earlier today with Natsu and Gray.

I start to walk along the beach to try to forget again, but my mind just flooded with the images that scared me most.

After I walked for about 5 minutes, I gave into the sadness. I plopped down into the sand and sobbed. I am not a drama queen, but I just wanted to give up on life. I couldn't face everyone in the guild anymore. I would be unwelcomed there.

As the tears streaked down my face, I felt a welcoming hand on my back. I turn to see one of my friends, Loke. "Hello princess." He smiled.

**_So what did you think? Please review! ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Anime: Fairy Tail by Mashima Hiro_**  
**_Chapter 10 ~ LOVE SQUARE! 0 _**

"L-Loke!" *sniff sniff* "W-What are you doing here?" Lucy looked at him with teary eyes.

Loke sat down next to her on the sand. He dried her tears and moved the hair from her face with his hand. He looked in her eyes and saw how sad they were. Once they made eye contact he smiled and asked "What's the matter my love?"

"Wh-What d-do you m-mean?" she said trying to act happy, but she wasn't a very good actress.

"Lucy, stop lying to me. Now tell me, what is the matter?" He said very sternly.

The tears started to pour out of her eyes again. "Oh, Loke! Why is everything so completed?"

When he saw her like this, it made his heart break. He pulled her towards him and he hugged her. She didn't try pull away, in fact she needed it. She felt the world hated her. She thought she might have done something bad and so she was being punished for it. The feeling that someone didn't hate her made her happy.

As she cried in his chest Loke decided to make her tell him what happened. Sure it might be painful, but it would be the only way to help her. "Lucy, tell me what happened."

She took a deep breath and explained all that happened with the fight between Natsu and Gray.

"Wait. So Natsu was basically upset that you got injured on a mission with Gray, right? Well, you can't really blame him."

Lucy looked up at him with confusion. "What?" She thought he was going crazy.  
"Loke, are you alright?"

He laughed. "Yes, I'm fine Lucy. I was just thinking on how I would act if I saw you all broken and bloody. I'd be pretty mad too, but the thing is why would Natsu attack Gray and why was he so upset?"

They both stopped to think then finally Loke came up with something. "You usually go on mission with just Natsu and Happy, right?"

She looked at him wondering what he was thinking. "Yes…that's correct."

"Ok, so have you ever come back from a little mission like that being as injured as you were?"

Lucy thought about it and realized that never happened when she was with Natsu. "No."

"Well maybe that happens for a reason. I think whenever your near danger Natsu takes it on himself to protect you. My hypothesis is he expected Gray to do the same."

"But Gray did try! He just needed to protect the people on the train first and defeat the lizard minions."

"I'm not saying Gray didn't try. No one but you and Gray knew if he tried. I'm just saying Gray failed at protecting you. But now my question is why was Natsu so mad? Mad enough to try to kill Gray, his friend."

They were both confused by that. "Lucy I think Natsu might…"

Lucy looked at him waiting for him to finish his sentence." Might what Loke?"

He took a deep breathe and said "I don't know Lucy. I don't know". They were both sad and confused.

After a few seconds of silence Loke said something unexpected "Lucy, I'm very serious about this. I'm not joking okay." Lucy looked at him and saw the seriousness on his face. "…Loke." He grabbed her in a hug once more and whispered in her ear.

"Lucy… I love you."

She couldn't believe he said that. Her face was redder than a tomato.

He let go and disappeared saying "goodbye my queen."

~In the spirit World~

"Oh! Loke you're finally back!" Aries smiled.

"Yea, I am." He faked a smiled back. He started to think about his confession to Lucy. He decided to confess because he knew that, that dense idiot, Natsu, was falling in love with her and didn't even know it. He also knowing Gray knew he would probably work up the nerve to confess to her himself. "Stay strong Lucy." He mumbled to himself.

~Real World~

Lucy sat there wondering what just happened. She couldn't think she was too much in shock.

She sat there in silence until she was interrupted by these two people.

"Hey girly! What cha doing on our beach? "The man with a black hat and blond hair asked with attitude.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know this was a private beach. I'll get off you beach now." Lucy said getting up so she could leave.

"It's not our beach." A little girl next to the guy with the black hat said. Her face had no emotion at all.

Lucy took a step back. "What do you mean "not our beach."?" She was starting to think these two were suspicious. They did look pretty dark. Yea, you wouldn't want to run into the guy in an alley way, but that girl looks like something you'd see in scary movie about a dead little girl.

"Binx and I don't own the beach our guild took it." The blunette said. (The little girl)

"Shasha, we do own this beach ok!" The blond started yelling at her.

"Wait…" Lucy noticed a pattern on the Binx's hat and the same symbol on Shasha's ankle. It was a dark guild called Funny Skull's symbol.

"You guys are from a dark guild and this beach isn't yours! You can't make me leave, I'm not afraid of you!" She yelled at them angrily.

"Excuse me Blondie?" He turned to her. "You picked the wrong guy to mess with."

Sand started to swirl around him. "Shasha, stay back."

"Should I go get the others?"

"No, I got her." He smiled.

Lucy grabbed on to her keys. "Haha! You see Shasha, She's weak. She uses keys to fight." He laughed. "I'll make this quick." He smirked.

He raised his hands in crushed them together. It caused the sand to make a crushing cocoon from the ground to her shoulders.

She screamed in pain. "This is trick I call Death Blanket because it wraps around you like a blanket and crushes you to death, breaking every bone in your body it's just a matter of time." He then laughed evilly.

Lucy winced in pain. He bones were on the verge of snapping and one of her keys was stabbing her hand. It was piercing right into her hand, making blood engulf the key. "I-If only I-I could summon one of my keys!" she thought to herself.

Then a thought popped in her head "A-All those times when I don't remember a thing, I summoned a red key. C-Can I summon it again?"

She could tell by the shape of the key it was Scorpio's. "W-Well, it's worth a shot."

She summoned up as much magic as she could. "Forced gate opening! Open up! Gate of the scorpion! SCORPIO!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Red smoke started to swirl around her and the sad cocoon broke apart.

Lucy's efforts worked. When the smoke cleared she stood there half Scorpio shouting "I am Sasori's seishin!"

**_So... was it any good? Please review? tell me what do you might want to see in the next chapter. hum. you no i was wondering, what will happen with the little girl. maybe a double fight... Your just gonna have to wait. :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Anime: Fairy Tail by Mashima Hiro  
Chapter 11 ~ awesome sauce! J  
__**

**Previously in Fairy Tail's Love Games- Red smoke started to swirl around her and the sad cocoon broke apart. Lucy's efforts worked. When the smoke cleared she stood there half Scorpio shouting "I am Sasori's seishin!"**

Lucy was wearing a boxy vest that was red and white. She was wearing Scorpio's pants and had his big scorpion tail. Her hair was in a ponytail.

Binx looked at her strangely. "And what's that supposed to mean?" he said grinning. Scorpio Lucy saw his stupidity in think she hasn't changed and she just smirked laughing a little.

"What are laughing about weirdo?"

"We are just how fun this is going to be for me when I beat you to a pulp." She said with confidence.

"Excuse me!" Binx looked at as if she had gone crazy. "Hahaha! I'd like to see you try princess!"

"Well, we are going to show you." Sand started swirling around her crazily. Binx looked at her in surprise but got over it quickly. What was strange was Shasha was studying and paying attention to Scorpio Lucy's every move memorizing it and burning it in to her mind.

"Strange" the blunette mumbled but her expression on her face never changed. (**_What expression_**?)

"Sand huh, well that's my element." Binx made a wave of sand and yelled "Sand Wave!"

Like a big wave in the ocean a big and powerful wave of sand came hurdling towards her. Despite the fact if she was a normal person, it would really injure her, but this was Scorpio we're talk'en about.

She put her hands on the ground and put her tail up. "Sand Buster!" The wave of sand turned into a tornado of sand and started tumbling towards Binx very fast. He stepped back in shock. He tried to take control of the sand, but it was too powerful. It hit him full force. He was injured, but it wasn't too bad.

"Ugh! That hurt! Now I'm mad." He raised his hand and made a chain. "I call this one sand lash." He swung the long sand chain at her, but she blocked it with her left arm. It shattered once it hit her arm like it was nothing.

Lucy raised her hand so it was facing him. "Sand bullets!" **_(Haha I got that from a previous chapter. It's extra credit if you name what chapter it's from. [; )_** He was getting really frustrated and hurt.

"Hum. We are. Let's start to mix this up a bit." She created a cocoon that covered his feet. He couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. She created hundreds of bird like things. "Sand darts!"

The hundreds of bird like things darted towards him. As they got closer to him they got engulfed in flames. The birds cut him and the flames burned him.

If he took one more hit from this demon, he would lose. He kept trying to think of a plan, but he couldn't.

"We are. This was fun, but it's taking too long. I think add a little something to our sand." She raised her hand like Binx did a minute ago and she made a chain.

"We are. Does this look familiar?" She chuckled to herself for a little. Binx looked scared. "Hot sand lash!" As she said that the chain of sand caught on fire.

Binx knew he was done for. Scorpio Lucy Wimped the chain engulfed in flames hit him hard, but she didn't hit just once. She just lashed out multiple times.

Binx fell unconscious one the sand. He had a burn marks all over his body.

Scorpio Lucy just stood there saying "That's what you get for doubting our sand." She stood there looking at him when the little girl stepped in front of his lump body. The little girl was looking at her with her emotionless eyes.

"Can I help you?" Scorpio Lucy asked. The little girl with her monotone, eerie voice said "It's my turn to fight you."

Once she said that a big wave came and swept them to the ocean floor. Shasha was a special water mage that could breathe under water. Now remember Lucy is combined with Scorpio and Scorpio can't breathe under water.

Scorpio Lucy started choking under the water. A big cloud of smoke appeared near the suffocating Scorpio Lucy. It was Aquarius.

"Lucy! How dare you me and Scorpio was in the middle of a …" Aquarius was going to attack Lucy, but froze when she saw a Scorpio Lucy choking.

She just stood there in confusion. Scorpio Lucy looked at Aquarius and just started swimming towards her. She was face to face with the puzzled spirit. She then touches their foreheads together when there was a bright, blinding light.

The light cleared and a "new person" appeared. She had long blond hair and had a blue bra and a water jug. It was Lucy! She was combined with Aquarius? **_(What! How did that happen!?)_**

"I am Mizu Kyaria's seishin."

Shasha was surprised. She saw how powerful she was, but also Binx was a weak mage.

"I'm just telling you this now; I'm not as weak as Binx. Binx had too much confidence for such little power. I look forward to fighting you."

"And I'm just telling you that I won't go down as easily as you think. Yes Binx was weak, but he was just a warm up."

The little girl lifted up her hand and created a whirlpool and basically threw it at Aquarius Lucy.

She smirked and took her jar and shouted "Giant wave!" Being Aquarius it was big, powerful and out of control.

The girl was unconscious floating. The girl smirked at her power, but the girl's hand twitched. She knew this battle was over yet.

The girl's eyes bolted open and floated so it looked she was standing. She stuck both of her arms out and started spinning faster, and faster. It was like a whirlpool, but bigger and stronger, like a tornado. It started sucking Aquarius Lucy in.

Aquarius Lucy had to think fast and she did. She let herself get sucked in to the tornado, but once she was inside she grabbed the sides of the giant whirlpool. Once she did that she automatically started spinning with it, but she got faster. Faster and faster until finally it was too much for Shasha and she lost control of it and got injured herself.

Aquarius Lucy took that advantage and used her strongest and very special move. "Look I have a date to get to so I'll end this quick."

She raised her hand and a lot of magic power surrounded her. The water around them started going down. In a matter of minutes the water was gone; well that's what Shasha thought. She then turned around and for the first time she had an expression was on her face, it was fear.

What Shasha saw was a humongous wall of water. It looked like it was the whole ocean that was in this wall.

"Ocean's Tsunami!" The Huge wave started crashing towards her. It was so powerful once it made contact with her she was out like a light.

The thing was Aquarius Lucy was very delicately using this, because if she wasn't, this wave would rip this girl to shreds.

In the end the girl washed up on shore. Aquarius Lucy just stood there in silence looking at them.

"What happened!?" Aquarius Lucy looked behind her and a saw and old women. She had a tattoo of the "Funny Skulls" insignia on her arm.

"You must be the master."

"So what if I am!"

"Don't ever come back to this beach again. Got it or do you wanna fight to? "

The old women looked at the two guild members. "But Shasha was our strongest mage." She muttered to herself. "Fine we'll leave the beach and never come back, just leave us alone!"

She picked up the two mages and started carrying them back to the guild.

Once they were out of sight Lucy turned back in to Lucy and hit the sand hard. (she fainted)

**_So tell me what you think. Some of you commented before and I really appreciated it! Thanks for the reviews so far and keep them up. Thanks, until next chapter. ;) _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Anime: Fairy Tail by Mashima Hiro_**

**_Chapter 12 ~ I hate testing :( _**

**_I want to add a special thanks to Sen'ninriki for giving me a really cool_**

**_idea. ;D_**

**_Previously in Fairy Tail's Love Games- The old women looked at the two guild members. "But Shasha was our strongest mage." She muttered to herself. "Fine we'll leave the beach and never come back, just leave us alone!" She picked up the two mages and started carrying them back to the guild. Once they were out of sight Lucy turned back in to Lucy and hit the sand hard._**

Lucy lied limp on the warm, kind of bloody sand, but as she lay on the sand Loke popped in to see what the matter was.

You see after Loke had confessed his true feelings to Lucy, he poofed back to the Spirit World out of fear. After Loke decided to go back and explain himself to Lucy and apologize he noticed something was up. He saw that Scorpio had left Aquarius in the middle of their date, but then Aquarius was gone too.

He was thinking a big emergency must be happening for Scorpio and Aquarius to be summoned in the middle of a date. Loke, using his spirit connection to Lucy, kind of checked up on her and he saw that Lucy had combined with his fellow spirits.

When the fight was over, Loke poofed to Lucy's side.

Loke gently scoped Lucy up in to his arms and started walking back to the hotel Lucy was staying at.

~Time Skip~

Loke lied Lucy down on her bed and kiss her forehead. "You are one special girl Lucy." He softly whispered to her.

Lucy's clothes were all ripped and she had several open wounds. The wound that caught Loke's attention was the big open gash on Lucy's right palm.

Loke took a good look at it and noticed it already started healing itself. In a matter on minutes the wound would be gone.

Loke looked at it with eyes of confusion, but then realized Lucy still needed to be treated.

Loke then blushed a little and had a smirk on his face, but his eyebrow was twitching. He looked mad in a way.

"Lucy you sure are lucky I'm a gentleman." He gritted though his teeth.

When Loke was done with his perverted thoughts, he summoned Virgo and asked her to clean Lucy's wounds and change her into her pajamas. Loke being the "gentleman" he is left the room while Virgo treated her kind master.

As Virgo cleaned Lucy's wounds, Lucy was having a very important and horrifying dream.

~Dream Land~

Lucy was just standing there, shivering. There was fog around her and it was too thick to see a thing.

Lucy looked around and was wondering where she was. It felt like something was watching her. She could feel it.

"Hello! Is someone there?" Lucy desperately called out for someone. It seemed like the darkness around her was starting to creep up on her. She started to grow scared. When the darkness kept getting closer and closer, Lucy started to panic.

"No. No! Get away! Don't come any closer!" She screamed. "Somebody help me!"

"No one is coming to help you." A feminine and familiar sounding voice said.

Lucy looked up and saw a person in a cloak.

"W-Who are you? Take off that hood and show your face!"

"I know you have your questions, but I'm not here for that. I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me of what?"

"A darkness that's coming."

"A darkness?"

No sooner did the words come out of her mouth, she heard screaming and yelling.

She looked around to see where the noises were coming form.

"W-What is that? Where is it coming from?"

She her a roar like scream. It sounded like Natsu.

"Natsu! Is that you? Where are you? What's going on?"

The fog cleared behind her so Lucy turned around and watched horrified at the destruction and mayhem that was going on. All her guild mates were injured and fighting with all they had and sure enough, there was Natsu engulfed with flames, looking fierce .They were all battling something, but they were no match for it. She saw a humungous monster that was very frightening, but when she looked at it closer, she saw it was just the aura of a person's magic.

At the sight of everyone she loved getting hurt and dying she started to bawl.

"Stop it! Everyone, your no use! That mage is to strong! Run!" She tried to focus her eyes on who the mage was, but her eyes were to blurry with tears.

She looked back to the person in the cloak.

"Please, what are you showing me?" she dropped to her knees, sobbing.

"This is what will happen in the near future, unless…" the women stopped mid-sentence.

"Unless what? Please tell me, unless what?" she begged now siting because her knees couldn't hold her up anymore.

"unless you fulfill your destiny."

"My destiny? What are you talking about? I can't fight that thing! My entire guild couldn't beat that thing together! If it's all up to me … if it's all up to me and I don't defeat that mage, this is what's going to happen?" she sat there going into shock.

"Yes now wake up and fulfill your destiny."

Everything was getting brighter and brighter. It started to get so bright Lucy had to cover her eyes.

Before everything went completely white, she heard the women say "I have faith in you my daughter."

Lucy sat up in a cold sweat. She was panicky and was trying to figure out where she was. Then she felt a pair of strong arms warp around her. She looked and saw Loke.

"Sshh Lucy, don't worry. It was just a dream." He said in a calming nature.

"Loke, I swear there is something wrong with me."

"I know."

"You know? Hey! Loke, I'm serious."

"I'm serious too Lucy. I think you are the Key User".

"The "Key User"? What's that?"

"It's a legend known very well in the spirit world. It's like a bed time story for us."

"Wow, a story. Can I hear it?"

"Sure thing Lucy. Once upon a time, there was a worrier that lived in the heavens. Any time evil came she protected the innocent and defeated the guilty, the impure. She kept the heavens safe, but the earth grew evil. The Spirit King decided the send her to the Earth and help the humans. So when she went to the human world she taught the humans about repentance and the magic on how to summon spirits. There was a mage that grew close to Heaven's Knight. They fought evil together. The mage, with the help from the Knight, she became so powerful and became so close to her spirits she could become one with her spirits. One day the Knight just disappeared and left it up the mage to protect the world. The end"

"Well that's not a very good ending. It kinda leaves to hanging and sad."

"Well the story is meant to be continued. They say there will be another mage like her."

"Y-You think that's me?! You think I'm that mage?"

"Well, if you agree to help me train you, we might know. So what do you say Lucy?"

"Sure, but I need to go back to the guild and apologize to everyone for overreacting."

"Sure thing Lucy, but you should get some rest. Your wounds still need to do some healing."

"Okay and Loke, thanks."

Loke leaned over and kissed her forehead. That made her blush.

"Goodnight my princess. Sweet dreams."

**Well, I'm done with this chapter. So… What do you think? Was it good? Did you hate it? Go ahead, tell me. If there is something you want to see in the next chapter, just comment about it and I'll see what I can do. ~Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Anime: Fairy Tail by Mashima Hiro**

**Chapter 13 ~ Spring Time! Yay!  
_**

**Previously in Fairy Tail's Love Games- "Well the story is meant to be continued. They say there will be another mage like her." "Y-You think that's me?! You think I'm that mage?" "Well, if you agree to help me train you, we might know. So what do you say Lucy?" "Sure, but I need to go back to the guild and apologize to everyone for overreacting." "Sure thing Lucy, but you should get some rest. Your wounds still need to do some healing." "Okay and Loke, thanks." Loke leaned over and kissed her forehead. That made her blush. "Goodnight my princess. Sweet dreams."  
_**

"Attention passengers! In about 5 minutes we will be arriving in Magnolia. Please start to pack up you stuff and get ready for our last stop."

Lucy felt thousands of butterflies in her tummy. She held her stomach trying to make sure she wouldn't be sick. So was no nervous about what would happen when she came back, thought stared racing though her mind. Would they all hate her? Would they accept her apology?

Lucy turned her head to look out the window, but jumped back in shock when she instead meet a pair of brown eyes.

"Loke! Don't scare me like that! I didn't even summon you!"

"Sorry Lucy, I just wanted to make sure you don't chicken out on going to the guild."

Lucy pouted. "I wasn't going to chicken out." She mumbled. It brought a smile to Loke's lips.

The train started to slow down and the speaker came on one last time.

"Welcome to the great city of Magnolia! Its home to the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail! Please enjoy your stay."

When the speaker mentioned Fairy Tail, Lucy's heart sank a little. "I'm sure it will be fine Lucy."

Lucy looked up and locked eyes with Loke. "How do you know?"

"Lucy, they're your family and they love you. It wasn't even your fault those two started fighting."

"Well I still ran away when things started getting rough and it is my fault. Natsu was mad at Gray because I was hurt. He blamed Gray even thought it was my fault." Lucy started tearing up again.

Loke got up and hugged her. "Natsu's just overly protective of his team mate and friend. It was in no way your fault and even if it was they would forgive you in a heartbeat." Lucy nodded and Loke grabbed her pack of keys when the train came to a stop. "Let's go."

Lucy went to get her keys from Loke, but he moved his hand so it was out of her reach. "Loke, are you gonna give me my keys?" She said with a sarcastic mean tone.

"Nope."

"What?! Why not?! I need those Loke! If I don't have them I-I-I I don't know! " She stated panicking and Loke started laughing, hysterically. He started laughing so hard he clutched his stomach with pain, but you know the good pain. She looked at his as if he had gone crazy.

"I was just kidding Lucy. Hahahaha! I wasn't going to take them, lighten up Lucy!"

Lucy pouted again and crossed her arms. "That wasn't funny."

Lucy and Loke were walking thought the crowded train station looking for the exit. They finally made it out and Lucy started walking in the direction of her apartment.

"Hey Loke, I think I'm gonna stop at the apartment to take a shower." Loke walked over her and hugged her which painted Lucy's face red with embarrassment.  
"Don't over think it Lucy. It will all be fine." Lucy smiled. "I know."

Loke vanished and Lucy started walking.

~At the Guild~

Everything calmed down and things were back to the way they were, well almost. Everyone was still a little injured and some things in the guild her still broken, but besides that everyone was fighting and being their goofy selves.

Natsu and Gray worked it out and normal frenemys. Gray's leg was still broken and so was Natsu's arm so they couldn't fight, but that was alright. The fights weren't as good cause everyone was a little injured, but come on, this is Fairy Tail so the guys were still kind of fighting and having competitions.

Natsu got up and stretched. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Like I care ash brain."

"Shut up Popsicle, I was talk' in to myself!"

Natsu was about to swing the doors open when Lisanna popped out of nowhere.

"Where you going Natsu?"

"Oh Lisanna! I'm just go' in for a walk."

"Okay then Natsu, there's something I want to talk to you about." Lisanna blushed

"Oh, well could we talk another time. I've been sitting around all day and I'm really itching to do something."

"We could talk and walk at the same time."

"Well I also want to do some thinking, and it's hard to concentrate on a conversation while thinking. Heck, it's hard to think in general. Sorry, maybe another time, okay?" He grinned widely.

"Sure! Another time." Lisanna said with a smiled back still blushing.

Natsu swung open the guild doors and walked out.

After walking a couple of minutes mindlessly, he found himself out side of Lucy's apartment. He looked up at her window.

"Lucy" he quietly whispered to himself then a familiar and delicious scent filled his nose.

"Natsu?"

He turned his head and saw and pair of chocolate eyes you could easily get lost in.

"Lucy, you came back!"

"Yea. Natsu… I-I I" Lucy was cut off.

"Lucy, I'm sorry." Her eyes went wide. Natsu, apologizing first? That's new.

"No Natsu, I'm sorry. I ran away out of frustration. I was just so afraid you and Gray would end up hating me."  
"Lucy I could never hate you." He went over and hugged her.

"I'm gonna go to the guild later and apologize. Are they mad?"

"They're not mad., just a little confused." He grinned

"Well I need to take a shower you can come in and do whatever you want JUST stay out of the bathroom and no peeking." She said sternly.

Lucy's stomach growled really loudly. Her face grew redder than a tomato.

"It sounds like you need to eat too!" Natsu laughed and they both walked in the her apartment.

**So what to you think? Please review! I love both good and bad comments! I know, I know, I have a lot of writing errors, but I want to know what you think of the story. Until next chapter, BYE! :)**


	14. Dennis Kee

Sorry This is not a Chapter, I'm really sad right now and a little in shock. I just found out My old friend, Dennis Kee, is dead. The sad thing was, he was only 15. Friday night he was walking home with a group of friends, when a car hit him. He was pronounced dead at 12:35am on Saturday 4/27/2013.(this was friday to sat.) I'm asking you to please wear red on monday for him. It was his favorite color. If you want to know more on what happen read the news page on it. I'll put a link at the end. I'm really gonna miss him. R.I.P Dennis. 1998-2013.

2013/04/27/teen-killed-after-being-struck-by-car-a long-route-309-in-hatfield-township/


End file.
